


Play Both Sides

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl, using a serious game to plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Both Sides

Prowl shifted a piece on the board then surveyed the new layout. He did not need to move sides of the table to shift into the obverse side of the game, but he did need to allow himself time to weigh all the possible moves' advantages and disadvantages. His analytical patterns turned out a probability chart, and he played the next move accordingly. Now he settled back to appraise the situation objectively, focusing out of the mind set of either side to view it as a whole. He grasped the impact on all involved, and decided this was the pattern they needed to protect as many as they could.

Leaving his game behind, Prowl called over the comms for all Autobot officers to join him at Teletraan-1. He had the next move in the war, and it would protect more of the Terrans than anything else they had come up with yet. That pleased him, as well as the tactical advantages he could see. Perhaps, even yet, there was hope for winning the war.


End file.
